


Gentlemen of Darkness's sweetheart

by ChiiMinnooo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Paraphilias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiMinnooo/pseuds/ChiiMinnooo
Summary: It seemed the self-restrained gentleman - Alastor had been unable to keep his composure before Charlotte Magen - who was becoming more and more beautiful in her 18s.Though he was confident that he wouldn't be sexually indulged, it seemed that Charlotte made the man truly lustfully touch her body.The Magic Guild seems to have known the Heirs' existence .... So how can Alastor protect the girl and suppress his lust before the girl turns 18 ?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone likes it: 3

Chapter 1

It must be ...

The man entered the chaotic room, the chair, the table, everything stained with blood.

This person clicked his tongue, narrowed his eyes and looked around

_ Charlotte baby .... Where are you?

Silence .... Not a sound. This man leisurely replaced the magazine for the pistol.

_ How pitiful ..... Lucifer .... Leaving behind his toddler daughter .... Running with Lilith ..

This man passed by the corpses lying on the floor. The Magne mansion now looks like a battlefield. The wall is scratched and the photo is broken.

_ Oh so cute ... Charlotte Magne .... Beautiful lady ... But unfortunately, not worthy of being an heir.

The man points his gun at a picture of the Magen family, between the forehead of a 9 or 10 month old girl and opens the gun. The sound of the shot made the cry of a child.

_ Good ...

The man goes to the living room, to a small, bent cupboard. Inside, a child with waist-length blond hair hugs a doll with sharp horns.

_ Charlotte… You're a really bad fugitive….

The child named Charlotte, upon seeing the gun in her hand, immediately knew that the loud bang earlier was caused by this. The girl panicked hurriedly pressed against the wooden cabinet

_ Come here .... I won't hurt you ...

The motionless child still growled and looked at the person outside.

_ Mixed blood ...

The man smirked and said

_ Looks like your parents left?

The child's eye color becomes red as blood, the black pupil turns yellow. The small red horn slowly protrudes from the forehead. The man who loaded the ammunition grimaced and looked at the little girl inside the cupboard

_ Devil ...

The man pointed his gun inside

_ Died.....

Before she pulled the trigger, the room was red. The voice of the man's henchmen rang out in unison. He shivered slightly from screaming at the child's face

_ What magic is this ?? !!! What the hell are you creating ???

Keeping the room an old radio show, everything the man had heard before originated here.

[ Interesting ..... Did you hear these clear screams? Oh looks like they're your people ..... I'm really sorry ... Just looking at them is really worth killing ... ]

The man's hand held a gun trembled a lot, sweat drenched his shirt

_ WHO? Who is speaking ?

The laughter was timid in the radio, the voice continued, but this time, the others heard them kneeling.

[ Oh .... It's an honor to be asked by this gentleman! Ha ha ha ....! If you want to know ... I answer .... I am Alastor ..... Or you can call me Radio Demon ..... Mister Magne .... ]

_ How do you know my name ??!

[ Hmmm .... That's a very interesting question .... I've known the Magne family for many years ... So knowing you really shouldn't be a difficult problem .... ]

_ So ..... what are you doing here?

Laughter continued to emanate from the radio

[ Of course it's you, Mr. Magne! For you killed my best friend's whole family ... I can't forgive you .... ]

A shadow peeked out behind the radio, dark blue eyes and a wide smile. Its shape is thin, ears are raised and horns are elongated. To be honest, if this were in front of ordinary people they would faint on the spot. This person is no exception, but he seems calmer. But the fear manifested in trembling hands and sweat could not hide.

[ I am here to pick up someone ... Would you please move over to me a bit to get her out? ]

This man still did not intend to move away, his back shadow seemed impatient, he wanted to break in to tear this man, the voice in the radio was calm.

[ Calm down ..... I respect the owner of this place, so I don't want to mess with this place anymore ]

The shadow retreated to the back, from below the radio transmitted small shadows toward the male. They slowly emerged and wrapped around the man tossing aside. The voice came from the soft radio

[ Charlotte ..... Get out ... ]

At first, the growl in the wooden cabinet resounded frantically, but after a while it fell silent. From the wooden cabinet, little Charlotte crawled out slowly. She turned her gaze towards the shadow and radio

[ Good .... Now come here with me .... ]

She stood up unsteadily, clumsily holding the doll while balancing to reach the waiting shadow.

[ Charlotte .... I count .... you follow the beat ]

Not hearing the child answer, the startled shadow quickly embraced the approaching toddler. The radio softly chuckled

[ Oh ... Charlotte, you're such a bad kid who wouldn't listen to me ]

She waved her tiny hands, wanting to touch the shadow. The shadow was a bit afraid it looked at the radio

[ It won't eat you, my friend ... Where are we now, sir? ]

The man felt curious about the radio host's attitude toward Charlotte.

_ You really like that girl ...

[ Of course ! What a lovely creature! Don't you like it? ]

_ No .... Trash .... The hybrid ... It tainted the pure blood of the Magnefamily ..

[ Oops .... You don't like her very much, do you? ]

The man looked at the radio loudly

_ You said .. You used to know Lucifer? So why have you never appeared before?

[ Another clever question! If you want .. I will answer. Because I don't like to show off, I don't like too many people who know me ... And most of all, it's my identity ]

_ And you just told me?

[ Oh did I just say? Probably because I believe in my abilities and I believe in you ... ]

_ Trust me ? Ho Lucifer trusted me too and I almost killed his family.

His eyes turned to the child who was wrapped in his arms and played with the shadow. The voice in the radio rang

[ No, no sir ... I believe you will be gagged and unable to escape tonight ... In this very room ]

The shadow embracing the child disappeared into the darkness, the doors in the room closed at the same time. The sound of the radio suddenly fell silent, only soft jazz was emitted.

_ Is this a joke?

[ No sir ... I just wanted to ask if you have anything left to say? ]

_ Not available

[ That's a shame .. I love hearing the victim's last half's words before they die ]

Slowly, shadows emerged, but now they looked thinner and more frightened.

[ But never mind .. I still have plenty of time before the police can reach this place ]

The shadows quickly hit the man, they pierced his body, pierced his throat. They wrapped around the man's legs and quickly turned his knees backwards

[ The scream of pain sounds wonderful ... I really enjoy you! So I'll play around for a bit with the gentleman before I go straight out of work ]

The terrible slime squeezed the man's legs until he heard the clumsy sound of bones breaking.

[ Well the language sounds so stimulating ... ]

While interested, Alastor looked back to see that the man was gone. He was overwhelmingly disappointed

[ How boring! Didn't I even hear him? ]

The man suddenly regained consciousness. Alastor was excited

[ Oh welcome back! ]

Before he could do anything he vomited blood and died.

[ Are you kidding ?! Never mind ... ]

The radio broke into pieces.

Outside, a man in a black velvet vest, a blood-colored turtleneck sweater exudes a calm tone.

_ Poor ... But also stimulating

The shadow that appeared quickly handed the child to Alastor

_ What's wrong ? Did she bother you?

The shadow looked annoyed as it watched the child fluttering its wings instead of being small, wanting to touch the shadow again. The shadow raised its hands to cover the deer's ears and looked at Alastor with pleading eyes

_ Oh so she wants to touch your ear!

The shadow showed a grimace and nodded furiously, it wanted this owner to regain its justice. Unexpectedly Alastor looked at the child

_ What's the matter baby? Do you want to touch those ears?

Charlotte nodded, with bright eyes, and Alastor appeared to be an unbiased person

_ Oh then I will spoil your way! Although I love the shadow very much, but I also love you just as much!

The startled shadow then retreated under Alastor's shadow, showing disgust to the two people above.

_ Ha ha! You are also too sensitive! Apparently she wants to touch! I just do what she wants ... Can you sympathize with me?

The shadow let out a soft purr as if it didn't agree with this. Alastor watched Charlotte cutely puffed out his angry cheeks at the shadow, and he kissed lightly on one of the pink, round cheeks. She looked startled at Alastor, he smiled back

_ You can kiss me if you want

Charlotte turned her face directly to him, touching his cheeks with smooth hands. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The shadow opened its eyes wide and gasped at the scene that just happened. Alastor's cheeks suddenly turned red. He quickly said

_ Somnum

Charlotte immediately dropped her head and fell asleep in his lap.

_ Tsk-tk ... can your charm attract my daughter too?

_ Lucifer ...

Alastor turned to look at a couple, Lucifer wrapped his coat around Lilith's body

_ Alastor .... Did you know they raped her? They make my angel a lifeless corpse ...

Lucifer gently looked at Lilith, he hugged this person tightly. Alastor watched silently as Lucifer hugged the body of his beloved, abused wife, painfully. He looked up at Alastor

_ Alastor ... I can't live much longer ... My daughter for you ... And the Magen family property ... For you.

Alastor could not refuse because that was what the person he most respected gave him. He knelt down, one leg knelt and one leg supported the whole body. He bent over, put his hand on the ground

_ I accept everything you give me ... Thank you

Alastor straightened, holding Charlotte deep in his arms, still holding him.

_ And as for your daughter ... I promise to protect her ...

_ Oh don't you make the deal like always?

_ No sir ...

Alastor smiled

_ This is a different situation so it will be a promise instead of an agreement.

_ Well then ... Alastor thanks you ...

Alastor bowed

_ This is my honor

Lucifer closed his eyes and together with Lilith vanished into the air

_ The way Magen die is interesting, isn't it?

The shadow showed its head as Alastor nodded. He looked at the baby sleeping soundly in his lap

_ I wonder ... Did you die like that with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed the self-restrained gentleman - Alastor had been unable to keep his composure before Charlotte Magen - who was becoming more and more beautiful in her 18s.
> 
> Though he was confident that he wouldn't be sexually indulged, it seemed that Charlotte made the man truly lustfully touch her body.
> 
> The Magic Guild seems to have known the Heirs' existence .... So how can Alastor protect the girl and suppress his lust before the girl turns 18 ?

"Reng .... ringing ..... ringing"

The alarm rang quickly, causing the person lying curled up in a warm cotton blanket to go out to turn off the clock in the phone.

_ Whoa ~~~ ...

The blonde girl sat up straight, her messy hair could not cover the 16-year-old beauty of the girl.

_ What time is it ?

Charlotte scratched her head while looking at the screen of her phone.

_ Oh my God ! 7:30 am ?!

The girl frantically made her whole body fall to the ground. Charlotte didn't care about that, she hurriedly dragged herself into the bathroom.

_ Miss Rosie will scold me !!!

Charlotte brushed her teeth and changed her clothes and ran out the door before disappearing

_ Tersus sursum!

Immediately, her blanket and bed were tidy. Charlotte sat up on the edge of the stairs and slid downstairs.

_ Charlie! I said you can't slide the stairs, right ?!

Charlotte hurriedly took the sandwich stuffed into her mouth

_ I'm late, Miss Mimzy !!

_ Oh my god! Who's a girl to eat like that ?? !!! You sit down and eat politely for me !!

Charlotte had difficulty swallowing the dry sandwich, she quickly grabbed a drink of orange juice and ran away.

_ Thanks for the breakfast Miss Mimzy !! Have a good day !

Mimzy could only sigh and shake her head and clean up her breakfast.

\--------------------------------

She rushed to the bus stop, but missed the bus.

_ Oh my God ! Now what to do?

She bit her fingernails to ease her anxiety, her eyes suddenly darting over to the rental bicycle. Charlotte's eyes suddenly lit up.

[...]

_ Get out of the way !!!!

Charlotte rode her bicycle across the crowded crowd. Dodging here and there, looking at her, looked like a professional racing athlete. She turned the corner to Miss Rosie's shop, suddenly the bike lost its momentum, it got stuck on the front wheel and knocked her from the saddle. Charlotte curled up and landed safely on the ground.

She hurriedly slipped into the store, Charlotte just closed the door when a high-pitched voice spoke

_ See? I told her she would be on time, right?

Angel leaned back against the counter, raising his defiant eyes at Husk who was wrapped in clothes of Angel and winced.

_ Alright ... Tonight is your uncle's right to obey ...

Angel smiled and moved to hug Husk

_ Oh Husker ~~ You really know how to pamper me ~~~

Husk wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, whispering

_ So tonight I have full control over you?

Angel smirked, he kissed Husk lightly on the forehead

_ You are my husband! Whatever you say, I agree!

Charlotte frowned at the conversation of the couple that had just been married for two years

_ They are so sweet ... And it's too much to say that in public!

Hearing her grumble, Husk quickly stood up but still had no intention of letting Angel down.

_ Ah ... Charlotte paid for these things for me ...

She walked into the counter, accepting the bag that Husk handed over. As soon as she opened it, she jerked her body slightly because it was only full of sexy, passionate uniforms.

Seeing Charlotte blush, Angel chuckled

_ Don't worry little dolls! You will get used to it later!

She had never really thought of this stuff as much, Miss Rosie knew how to do business, scary ...

Charlotte shyly pays Husk's items, she packed them quickly to give them to Husk and whispered

_ The total is 29 $

Husk quickly grabbed the card from his pocket, then took the leave bill with Angel on his back, smiling mischievously.

After those two were gone, she sat back on her chair. She dimly closed her eyes to sleep

The door opened

A man entered

He walked over to her

And leaned down near her

His breath was warm, hitting her face. Charlotte awoke vaguely, she could not see the man's face clearly.

_ You are ....

Miss Rosie came in from outside

_ A! Alastor! Hello, long time no see you coming!

Alastor sprang to his feet and looked at Rosie, he was a little confused seeing this case. Charlotte also rubbed her eyes and sat up sleepy

_ Charlie come in and make some tea! Guest coming!

Hearing that, she hurriedly stood up so she stumbled and fell down. Alastor quickly reached out to support her waist.

_ Are you ok ?

She was brought to sleep by the warm man's voice

_ Um .... It's okay .....

She hurriedly got out of Alastor's embrace, and flinched as she moved her hair to alleviate the embarrassment they both caused.

\----------------------------

_ Hmm ~~~ What did I see?

Alastor glanced over at Rosie confusedly, making his smile distort

_ I just returned to New Orlean and I want to come here to visit you ...

_ Hmmm ~~~

Rosie raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe anything from this person.

_ Al ... It's the same every year! You just said you wanted to meet me! But actually you want to meet her ....?

Rosie deliberately raised her voice on the last question and emphasized the word "she". Alastor smiled

_ Oh really ?

Rosie pursed her lips, she waved her hand

_ Okay ... I don't want to talk about this anymore

She looked at Alastor

_ You went over there and didn't buy me souvenirs?

Alastor chuckled

_ No no ! My friend ... I bought something you asked for by email ...

Alastor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green gift box tied with silk straps.

_ But what you asked me to buy ... It ....

Alastor made it so disgusting, Rosie covered her smile with her hand

_ Al ... Do you know what's in here?

Alastor frowned slightly, the smile on his face also narrowed

\- Lace ... but I don't care much about it ....

Rosie opened the box and picked up one of the women's lacy panties, shaking it in front of Alastor

_ Really do not care ?

Alastor frowned, his smile distorted

_ Are not .....

Rosie shrugged

_ Well ... But ...

Her eyes glanced over at Alastor

_ What if I say this is for Charlotte to wear?

Immediately, Alastor snatched the box and the lace underwear tucked back into his pocket, his face as red as a tomato. Rosie laughed

_ Oh my God ! Al! You must see you now! So cute ~~~

Alastor looked at Rosie and tried to smile

_ Ha ha ... Nice joke, Rosie .... Ha ha ha

Rosie looked at Alastor

_ Where am I kidding? The story I bought for her to wear is real!

Alastor's face was as black as the bottom of a pot, he muttered with a distorted smile

_ Yeah, if I don't burn these things, it's not me ...

_ What are you burning?

Charlotte came out with a tea tray and a black coffee cup, and she tilted her head to look at the two

_ Is that lace?

She squinted at Alastor's bag, curiously

Alastor hurriedly slipped the pile into his pocket and smiled at Charlotte

_ No no ! Dear ... That's not lace!

Rosie added at Alastor

_ Actually it is female lace underwear .....

Alastor looked at Rosie, who was standing and smiling like an innocent person. Charlotte blushed

_ Like the stuff that Angel and Husk just bought?

Immediately, the crack of broken glass rang out. Alastor looked at Charlotte with a frightening smile

_ What ? Are they buying lace here?

Charlotte didn't seem to care much about the noise just now, and she nodded

_ They buy a lot in there ! They are patrons here

He gave Rosie a murderous look

_ Oh patrons? Close customers ?! The guest often buys lace clothes ??? !!!

Rosie dipped her shoulder

_ Got some classic favorites?

Alastor spoke as if roaring

_ And you let my darling work in here ?? !!!! And let her see all that ?? !!!

Alastor took her hand and ran out of the store, and Rosie saw that it was also smiling

_Tersus sursum

The tea and coffee cups on the tray earlier were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor took her hand and ran to the nearby park, Charlotte leaned against a nearby tree, breathless. Alastor was also panting heavily, his eyes falling under his feet. His shadow showed an evil smile, Alastor immediately defended

_ Because I don't want her to stay there!

The shadow raised an eyebrow and spoke to him in a shrill radio voice

_ [Really? Or are you just making excuses for that feeling? ]

He frowned

_ You even said that, don't blame why I'm evil ....

The shadow only smiles faintly and blends into Alastor's shadow. Charlotte looked at Alastor

_ Why .... We have to run?

Alastor was dumbfounded, rubbed his eyes with two fingers and took a breath.

_ Because I suddenly remembered that this place has a very beautiful flower garden! And I want you to see it ... My dear

He turned to look at her with a smile, long strides to where she stood. Charlotte was pulled close by Alastor's wrist. He put his face close to her, smiled gently

_ So I don't know if this lady would like to come?

Charlotte blushed by the man's warm voice, she hurriedly turned away and stammered

_ Uhm .... Okay ... I really like flowers

_ Great ! So let's go

Alastor pulled her into his chest, one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, the other covered her eyes. Charlotte panicked, Alator leaned forward and whispered in her ear

_ It's okay my dear Charlotte! I will bring you home as intact ...

_ Wait ! How do you know my name?

Alastor chuckled at her

_ Oh my lovely Charlotte! I will explain when we get there!

A large hole appeared at the feet of both of them. Alastor told her

_ It would be better if you hug me ...

_ How can I ... Ah !!!!

Charlotte felt as if she were falling, she frantically pressed herself against Alastor's chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

_ It's okay my dear! I won't drop you!

Chrrlotte really panicked

_ What dropped me ??? !!!

She clung to him in fear, nuzzling her face into Alastor's lap. Of course, Alastor is so shy that his face is as red as a tomato, his breathing seems more difficult.

She heard the sound of his heart beating and then asked softly

_ Uhmm ... Are you okay?

Alastor took a deep breath to calm himself

_ No problem ! And guess we're here!

Charlotte remained nestled in Alastor's lap

_ Really ? Really come?

_ That's right, my dear! Now admire them

She opened her eyes slowly and slowly, and was completely surprised by the beauty of the scene that appeared before her. A field of flowers in full color, she covered her mouth and looked at Alastor in surprise.

He shrugged and looked at her

_ I know you will love it ....

_ Oh I can't believe it!

Charlotte was shocked

_ There is also a rainbow! This is paradise!

She quickly immersed herself in the fields here, walking along the scenery while humming a few songs.

Alastor's shadow rose to look at him

_ [ She seems to like it? ]

_ Of course, my friend! I made this place just for her ...

His shadow looked into his gentle eyes following the girl shining like the sun in the distance, she sometimes turned around to see Alastor waving at him and smiling.

_ [ And that's love ~~~ ]

Alastor glanced at his shadow, humming a love song, clearly playing him

_ What do you know about love?

_ [Oh ... Al! Of course I know a lot! That gaze of yours on that girl ... Just like the way couples in love look at each other! That tender tenderness of you ... I only see when you meet her and only her ]

_ You shut up your mouth ..

_ [Aw ~ See who's in love ... It's all blushing! ]

Alastor turned his face away

_ I ... I'm just taking care and concern for her. Besides, I didn't mean anything else.

_ [ Really? Are you really just caring and worrying about her? Or is ....... ]

Alastor's shadow intentionally interrupted midway, embarrassing someone.

_ Do not mean anything else! Lucifer asked me to take care of her! That's all !

_ [ Al-ah ... I am your shadow .. I know what you are thinking in your mind ... All your feelings about her ... And ...]

The shadow dropped in a low voice into his ear

_ [ ..... Your secret lust ... The lust ... The lust that is rising in you ... Every day ... Every minute ... Every second ... Every moment when you meet her]

Alastor turned around and squeezed the shadow's neck tightly. He smiled

_ You seem to be quite nosy about what happened in my mind?

The shadow is not afraid, it has a wide smile to its ears

_ [ I usually wouldn't be curious about what master's secrets are .. But unless, those thoughts lose control and become more and more ]

_ Lose control ? What do you mean?

The shadow looked at Alastor - who didn't panic, but just smiled as if he was the master of the game

_ [Oh Alastor! If only you knew what those thoughts were like… Yeah, you always think of her and only her! ]

_ That's too embarrassing! I won't do it again

The shadow quickly removed Alastor's hand from its neck

_ [Yeah I hope so ... I'm also very tired of your perverted thoughts]

_ What ?

Alastor turned to look at the shadow, but it was quickly returned to its original location. Charlotte moved closer to Alastor, her arms still holding a bouquet of purple lavander flowers

_ I'm back! Uhm ... What's the matter?

Alastor turned to look at her, the smile on his face still not off

_ Nothing, my dear! Oh is that lavander flower?

She looked down at the bouquet of flowers she was hugging, smiling

_ Yes ! I feel like it .. Can I get it?

Alastor was silent, and he felt his chin as if he was considering her offer

_ Okay doesn't matter my dear Charlotte

She looked at him, her eyes shining

_ Really ?

Alastor grinned

_ Of course, my darling! You can keep them! After all, this area is your own

Charlotte looked at Alastor suspiciously

_ Impossible ! Can't this whole field be owned by me? I mean ... they should have a current owner too?

Alastor raised an eyebrow

_ Previously, this place had an owner but now everything is yours

_ Uhm ... Okay, I accept it for a while ... But ...

He looked at her

_ But ?

_ But I will give it back if the owner of this place comes back ... It can't be that they just suddenly belong to me!

Alastor shrugged

_ Whatever ! This place is yours. Hold it or not is up to you, my dear

_ Where are you going?

Charlotte embraced the bouquet of flowers and ran after Alastor, who had left her a bit.

_ Is it difficult? Do you need me to help you?

Charlotte was startled to see him suddenly appeared beside her

_ Oh? Did you just be there? But how?

She looked forward awkwardly, then looked back at Alastor, holding the bouquet beside her. He looked at her

_ Secret

She looked at Alastor

_ Are you a magician?

Alastor looked at her, his eyes filled with excitement

_ Oh! My lovely girl! How can you ask so bluntly when you don't have any real proof?

Charlotte looked at him

_ Because I can feel the magic all around you

Alastor tilted his head to look at her, smiling with interest

_ Continue my dear! I will not annoy you

Charlotte looked down at his feet

_ And your shadow ... It lives

Slowly Alastor's shadow emerged and looked at Charlotte and smiled

_ There !!! See !!! It is alive and that proves you're a magic user!

Alastor raised his eyebrows as the girl pointed her finger at his shadow

_ Interesting dear ... Is there anything else?

She extended her arms

_ This whole field is also owned by a magician!

Alastor looked at her, he lowered his head and smiled

_ I have nothing to deny .. It doesn't help if you do that?

Charlotte looked at him

_ It helps a lot is the other!

She ran back to him with a wider smile

_ I've always wanted someone to teach magic to me

Alastor's eyes widened, his smile stiffened. She looked at him on her hips

_ Ha! Are you amazed to hear that I have magic? Yet Miss Rosie was not much surprised, she even said that the person who gave her my care told her ... So I am a magician!

Alastor kept a smile on his face. She told him

_ Rosie often uses magic, but she never teaches me! So I had to learn secretly ... It was an extremely difficult time but also fun!

He hugged the bouquet tightly, his other hand wrapped around his back clenched to keep calm. Alastor remembers telling Rosie to keep this completely private? He remembered very well that Rosie gave him a thumbs-up as a sign of agreement with him. Now why did things turn out like this ?? !!


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte realized that Alastor had not been paying attention to her story just now. She quickly ran back and waved her hand in front of him

_ Hey! Can you hear me?

Alastor awoke, he looked at the girl standing on her hips in front of him and she puffed her cheeks in anger. He laughed at her adorable gesture

_ Oh my lovely Charlotte! You are so cute when angry

Charlotte hurriedly hugged her hot face after receiving the compliment

_ Ah, thank you ...

He looked around, then back at her standing with her cheek

_ Then shall we go home? Mimzy will shave my head when she finds out you was with me today

Charlotte nodded

_Tonight it's my turn to make dinner, so I have to go home early to buy something

Alastor took her hand and pulled it away

_ Then you must go home soon, my dear

Charlotte hurriedly caught up in his footsteps, as if she had just remembered something, so she immediately asked

_ Wait, how do you know Miss Mimzy?

Alastor quickly dodged the matter

_ Isn't this flower great for indoor display? Rosie will definitely enjoy them

_ Miss Rosie will love .......... Wait, you know Miss Rosie? !!

Alastor realized he was just being blunt. He really regretted doing so.

_ Come home quickly! Neither of them liked to wait

Charlotte hurriedly forced Alastor to stop. She looked at him

_ You know my name and now you understand her habits. Who are you ?

Alastor turned his face to look at her. He took her small wrist and pulled it close to him.

_ I'm Alastor ... Alastor Castro. I am Charlotte Magne's guardian and it is you

There was silence in the sky, Charlotte looked at Alastor

_ Guardian?

He said smiling to her

_ I said too much today, right? Now you have to leave early

Alastor hugs her into his lap

_ Okay hold on, my dear, I don't want to drop you

_ What ... Ah !!!!

She fell back into the hole that opened under both of them, but this time he stopped covering her eyes. In a cold dark, she could see some souls flying around her and Alastor.

They couldn't reach her so they seemed very upset and angry.

_ Don't look at them so bad for the eyes

She looked at Alastor

_ Where is this ?

_ This is the only way to leave that place. After all, that's where a magician owns. This is called a "tunnel" and is only used in other dimensions.

_ Another dimension?

Alastor nodded

_ The place we just went to is a space completely separate from the real world. Once lost in that place, there is almost no way to get out. Unless the person you're traveling with is a magician with powerful magic power or more simply someone who owns it and only that way can you escape.

Charlotte nodded as if she were acquiring new knowledge. Alastor looked at her

_ When we return to the real world, no one will know where we just went and we will be at the right moment when we left

_ So ... Time almost stopped?

Alastor lightly snapped her nose

_ Right ! Very smart, dear Charlotte

The two slowly emerged from the black hole, and Alastor gracefully carried her in a princess-style way out of the hole. He turned and pointed at it and whispered

_ Evanescet

The pit shrinks quickly and disappears. He gently let her stand on the ground

_ How do you feel ? My dear?

She watched Alastor hold a bouquet of purple flowers to her

_ It's wonderful! Too magical and very stimulating

Alastor looked at Charlotte, holding the bouquet she had received from him

_ If you want, I can show you how to regularly visit that place

_ Really ?

She looked at him with sparkling eyes. Alastor frowned at her

_ Of course it is! All for my dear Charlotte ...

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand. This action caused little girl Charlotte shyly to blush.

_ Thank you ... For the bouquet and what you just made

Alastor pulled her close, he stroked her long, blond hair and kissed them

_ Rien! C'est ce qu'un gentleman devrait faire pour sa femme ...

She blushed as she heard the man's masculine voice mingle with the French romantic linguistic statement.

Alastor was amused by the expression on her face, he continued with a smile

_ Chere Charlotte! Es-tu timide? Parce que j'aime vraiment expressions en ce moment .. Elles sont mignonne ~

She looked at him shyly

_ Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de cette charmante voix?

He looked at her

_ So you also know French?

She looked at him

_ Just a little bit because I'm only up to the level of listening and understanding

Alastor smirked wickedly, but from any angle, it was really charming

_ If you want, I can teach you French as well

Charlotte felt like she was almost at her limit so she hurriedly ran away with her face. Alastor hurriedly told her

_ Las señoras no van!

Charlotte really prayed for a hole for her to hide in, now he has turned to speaking Spanish !!!!

Alastor watched her run away, the shadow slipping away and Alastor followed

_ What are you doing ??!

_ [Of course chasing after the love of your life? ]

_ What the fuck ..... Stop it !!

The shadow quickly stopped, Alastor leaned forward inertia. So he accidentally hugged Charlotte and the two fell. Alastor raised his hands, awkwardly apologizing to her

_ Sorry ! I didn't mean that ...

Charlotte was shy as she was lying beneath the body of this charming man

Alastor seemed to be aware of what he was doing, so he stood up quickly, grabbing her slender arm, and pulling it up.

_ Are you okay?

Alastor asked with a smile, Charlotte hurriedly lifted her hair and smiled shyly

_ Are you always smiling?

He answered her

_ Of course ! My mom told me " You wouldn't get a fully dressed without a smile" !

_ Your mother .... She must be very nice, right?

Alastor closed his eyes

_ She is a wonderful woman! A standard mother with a smile on her face!

Charlotte looked at him

_ I really want to meet her .. Anyway, I have never seen any mothers

Alastor sagged slightly, but he still smiled

_ My mother passed away when I was a child

Charlotte looked at him in panic

_ Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not knowing that sad!

_ No problem ... ! I'm used to it

Charlotte looked away

_ I have never felt a mother's love or a teaching from a father. Actually, I don't even know who my parents are? I've never met them, haven't received any letters or texts ... It's like they're gone

Alastor looked at her, he was about to open his mouth to say something but stopped

_ So do you want to go buy something for dinner?

Charlotte looked at him, and she smiled brightly

_ Okay ! Do you mind staying at my house for dinner?

Alastor laughed

_ Mimzy sees me she'll shave my head …… Ha ha ha !!!!

She laughed at that joke too. The two of them walked side by side toward the city center


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte grabbed a paper bag beside the vegetables and fruits, and Alastor walked out of the supermarket with two heavy cloth bags.

_ Is this really heavy?

She asked awkwardly, looking at the two bags so heavy

_ It's okay, my dear! Anyway, it's impossible for this lovely lady to carry heavy objects ... it looks so impolite!

She laughed at Alastor's words

_ You are like gentlemen from the time when people still listen to the radio and ride a carriage!

Alastor chuckled

_ Of course, my dear! I live since that time!

_ You are so funny, Mr. Castro !

He looked at her seriously

_ Is that true, my dear .. I lived from that time until now

She looked at him

_ You are like this from then to the modern era right now?

Alastor shrugged

_ Mages can also prolong their lifespan with magic

Charlotte walked around and looked at him

_ You seem to adapt well to modern times, don't you?

Alastor smiled at her

_ Yeah, from fashion to modern way of dressing and talking is all that person taught me .. But except for the flat rectangles I don't like to use them.

_ You mean a smart phone?

Alastor looked at her

_ I don't even remember how to call them ...

Charlotte looked at him

_ Then how do you update information quickly when you do not use any other technology?

Alastor rolled his eyes

_ I use my laptop to update the situation, but I don't like to use the cell phones that people use to slide and look annoying.

_ If you want I can show you how to use it

Alastor watched as Charlotte smiled at him

_ Thanks, my dear!

[..]

The sky slowly turned late, the whole sky turned bright orange. Charlotte looked at them with beautiful blue eyes. Alastor looked at her and smiled gently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All his life, he spent all of his time in the woods studying and practicing magic.

Having lost almost every concept of time, he only saw cars that had no horses and still run on the road, radio stations had been replaced by thin rectangles with pictures and sounds.

Gentle jazz music was replaced by other music, which annoyed him. He didn't realize the New Orleans he had grown up on, changed completely, changed by sophisticated technology.

While wandering in the street without any food in his stomach, he met Lucifer Magne.

Alastor has heard the Magne family name for a long time, they are magicians known for their intelligence and natural talents. But when Lucifer's life began to decline again, the Magnesian family did not have more than two children, but Lucifer's mother gave birth to two sons.

====================================================

The eldest brother is talented, has strong magic and good health but is too arrogant.

The other man, Lucifer, is sick and often sick but has a prophetic ability and is even more promising than his brother. He is intelligent and studious, but his health does not allow him to have the simple things like running and playing like many other children of the same age.

As he got older, the older brother showed a disdainful attitude towards his younger brother Lucifer. So he pushed his sick brother, gagged and tied down on a wheelchair from the rooftop.

But Lucifer did not die, he was saved by a female demon wandering in the world.

After a long time, the two fell in love. But because Lucifer's health is too weak, the female demon decides to make a contract between the two.

Lucifer will restore his inherent ability to walk and health. And the demon girl will suffer a portion of Lucifer's sick health.

But after completing the covenant, Lucifer realizes that he and the female demon have been under the curse of their ancestors Magne.

" When a mortal magus of the Magne clan marries or makes a contract with a demon in Hell, the child born will completely drain the power and magic of their parents. And the child will explode, tossed because the amount of power was too great and couldn't be reconciled. "

"Unless ... The child has a guardian. That person will receive a portion of the child's power and vice versa the child will be relieved of the burden of having to hold both powers in the child's body. "

"But not everyone can become guardians, such a large amount of magic requires a guardian to be in the case of mixing both powers like a child. And not everyone can, for one must be a hybrid between a witch and a magician and most importantly, the witch must be cursed ... "

Lucifer has returned to the Magne mansion and is hand in hand with Lilith - the demoness who saved him from his sickness. A few years later, Lilith became pregnant and gave birth to a lovely baby girl.

Lucifer, almost disappointed, saw Alastor Castro. Man in suit from 1900s, walking towards him.

============================

Alastor frowned at the man with golden hair, slowly approaching him. He looked at him for a moment, then asked him to go with him. Alastor looked suspiciously at the man ahead.

Lucifer turned to look at Alastor

_ Come with me .. This place is not as familiar as your time.

Alastor suddenly heard his stomach cry, and quickly hugged again. Lucifer rubs his chin

_ If you come with me, you won't be hungry anymore.

Alastor, hearing that, reluctantly followed Lucifer. Anyway, Lucifer is right, this is a different era, completely different from the life that Alastor used to live ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -


	6. Chapter 6

_ Mr. Castro?

Charlotte patted his shoulder, and Alastor turned to look at her

_ What's wrong ?

_ No ... Just went to my aunt's house

Alastor smiled

_ Is that so ... Sorry .. Because I often recall some old stories

Charlotte was confused

_ So I bothered you?

Alastor shook his head

_ No no ! It's okay, my dear

She walked to the front door. After a moment's hesitation, Alastor stepped in front of her, standing right in front of her

_ Let me ring the bell....

_ Anou ... Actually you just need to knock on the door ... These days, who would use the bell ... Right?

Alastor knocked on the door, but found no answer. Charlotte looked down at the ground and saw Alastor's shadow looking at her.

_ Can your shadow obey others?

He looked down at his shadow, shrugging

_ That depends on who ordered it ... But if it's you, you can order it at will ..

A shadow tilted her head to look at her, Charlotte bent

_ Can you go to Miss Rosie's store and get me the bag on the counter?

The silent shadow just quickly left, Alastor followed the shadow

_ Your bag?

Charlotte puffed her cheeks at him

You take my hand and pull it, leaving my bag in Miss Rosie's shop

_ Oh. Really ? Sorry my dear!

Charlotte reached the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and pushed it down to open the door

_ It's locked ... It's weird .. Miss Mimzy should still be at home right now?

Alastor sensed something, and he put two bags of food on the threshold and turned to look at Charlotte

_ You stay here .. I'm going to do this for a while ..

Alastor quickly left, she was still puzzled by the locked door, the shadow quickly ran over to her, it handed over the bag. She reached for her pocket, and hurriedly searched it for her phone

_ Did Miss Mimzy go out to dinner with Miss Rosie?

She watched the shadow whirring at her feet

_ What's wrong ?

_ [Come in. It's dangerous outside]

She stared at the shadow, but quickly pulled out the key to open the door to the house. At the same time, Alastor at the back of the house hastily took off his coat and threw it aside.

_ Unexpectedly you can also find it here

The black, foul mucus they kept rising and attacking the house. Alastor knelt on the ground, drew a circle and cut the tip of his finger with a small knife.

_ Charta pupa

He quickly drew a pentagram in the center of the circle. Then, paper dolls emerged from the ground. They approached the black slime, cutting them with their hands to pieces.

Alastor stood up, approached the wall of the house, and stuck a small piece of paper. He used his finger just cut, press hard on the paper to make the paper soaked with blood, spills forming a circle.

_ Partum a tutela obice

After that, he quickly ran to the front of the house. Charlotte looked at his tense face

_ What's wrong ? Is there a problem?

Alastor smiled at her

_ Nothing ... Isn't Mimzy in the house?

Charlotte sighed

_ She went out to eat with Miss Rosie ..

Alastor watched the key plugged into the lock, he looked back at her

_ Come in ... It's cold outside

She looked at him and confused

_ It's only September why .... Ah!

Before she could finish his sentence, he opened the door to push her inside and leaned down to carry two cloth bags of food and go inside

Charlotte entered the house, and a chill ran down her spine. Shakily, she dropped the paper bag on the floor, clutching her body with both hands on the carpet on the floor.

Alastor quickly picked her up, taking her to the living room armchair

_ Are you okay?

Charlotte whispered without breath

_ So cold ....

He then pressed his finger to her forehead

_ Sleep well my dear ..

She closed her eyes, he gently turned her back, lifted her hair.

Behind the nape, there is a small circular symbol, inside is a pentagram with a bold red "X" in the center. Around it spilled small blue circuits.

Alastor looked to know something was wrong, he lightly stroked it three times. Immediately, the tiny jets shrink, the circle turns red.

Alastor's shadow instantly emerged, holding a piece of paper on top of it, drawing a snake symbol

_ [It is the Magic Guild .... They are here]

He stood up, and beneath his feet other shadows appeared as well. They stood still as if waiting for orders.

_ You take them for a survey .. If something is wrong, report it to me right away .... Above all, you have to be careful, the Magic Guilds are not easy, you should not confront with them. Heard that clear?

Alastor's shadow seemed to be standing on the ground, it bowed

_ [Your words are supreme command .. I will remember sir]

Alastor's shadow, along with the other shadows, left. Charlotte slowly opened her eyes as well

_Mr. Castro ... What's the matter?

Alastor looked at her

_ Nothing, my dear! Have you gotten better?

She sat up, rubbed her head with her hand

_ I think it's better ... I felt so cold earlier ..

He sighed with relief

_ You're fine then .... Looks like Mimzy and Rosie can't go home tonight ...

She looked at him shyly

_ How embarrassing! Invite you to the house for dinner but my aunts are gone!

Alastor smiled gently

_ It's okay ! Anyway, I came ... why don't we cook a good meal? Otherwise, our all-way efforts to buy things will be broken, right, my dear?


	7. Side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every six chapters of the story I'll do about a side story. It could be humor or sentimentality. Or it could be the revealing of the supporting couple's past or the main couple
> 
> (It may also reveal some stories from later chapters)
> 
> ~ Stay tuned ~
> 
> P/s : Besides, this is a different story from the original so don't overthink it :3

[Today, someone will interview the supporting couple of the series. And applause for Angel and Husk! ]

* Clap *

Interviewer: Hello friends ...

Angel: * Smiles, waving * Hello

Husk: * Nodding *

Interviewer: Thank you for accepting the invitation to come here! Are we bothering you two?

Angel: * Shakes head * No! We don't mind, and I love being interviewed like this, it looks like I'm a celebrity ...

Husk: Bother ... He doesn't, but I'm annoyed

Interviewer: * Wiping the sweat that was pouring out like a stream * Then don't mind when I ask you a few questions?

Angel: Alright! * Looking at Husk * We have time, right?

Husk: Whatever

[...]

Interviewer: Then .. What do you think is that Alastor did not accept our interview?

Husk: Of course it's because that guy is lazy or doesn't like doing general interviews. Besides, he is an arrogant guy and likes to interview alone

Interviewer: * Second sweat every time *

[...]

Interviewer: Can you tell us about the next chapter in advance?

Angel: Of course not! It's top secret .. If you want to know, find Al and ask ..

Interviewer: * Still wiping sweat but many people help wipe * Ah ok ..

[...]

Interviewer: What is your relationship like?

Angel: Are you blind? Of course it's husband and wife .. See the ring here? Do we need to give the marriage certificate again?

Interviewer: * Crying without tears *

[...]

Interviewer: Then .... Husk! Have you ever been put out on the sofa in the living room by Angel to sleep?

Husk: Only a few husbands often annoy their wives and get "kicked" out to the living room to sleep. As for me, I love and pamper him so much, who dares to "kick" me out in the living room?

Angel: Tonight, go to the living room and sleep to know, honey

Husk: Wife .. I know the mistake .. I don't dare to mean that ....

Interviewer: * May a ton of sugar hit the face *

[...]

Interviewer: I heard the author say, did you and Alastor have a relationship? Right, Angel?

Angel: Yes ... But thanks to him I got married to Husk! * Turns to hug Husk's arm *

Interviewer: How is that relationship?

Angel: Sexual partner

Husk: * Take a gun and leave the studio *

[...]

Interviewer: Husk ... Do you have any shady relationships with Alastor?

Husk: He kissed me once .. But that's when he got so drunk

Angel: * Take the knife out of the studio *

Husk: Angel! I said he was very drunk at that time, he doesn't remember anything !!! * Run after Angel *

Interviewer: This couple ... Best not to touch ... * Sweating a lot * Thank you for watching the interview! See you in chapter 13!

[...]

P / s: Next time it will be Miss Mimzy and Miss Rosie !!


	8. Chapter 8

_ Charlotte?

Alastor waved his hand in front of her

_ What is the matter ? What if we cook the same dinner?

Charlotte looked at Alastor, and she shook her legs hesitantly

_ I'm afraid to bother you ... Besides, I rarely cook together ...

Alastor smiled

_ It's okay ... Nothing to worry about! I only left the guide you do it yourself!

Charlotte laughed awkwardly

_ Then bothering you

[...]

Alastor's shadow stopped in front of a small alley.

The other shadows followed behind, they looked at the large, leading shadow.

_ [Spread out waiting for orders ...]

Other shadows entered the dark alley, Alastor's shadow shrinking itself to the size of a grown man.

Black shadows split apart, sliding down to reveal the inside of an Alastor with blood-red eyes.

His dark red pupils were seen inside the dark alley, the shadow slowly entered.

Deep inside the alley, was a group of people dressed in black robes, they were standing around a circle.

In the center of the circle is a doll with sharp horns, it is wrapped in a transparent round shell.

A man spoke up

_ Is a barrier .... Her guardian is protecting her ...

One woman continued to speak

_ You have to break the barrier to kill her ...

The wheelchair user spoke slowly

_ That barrier ... Not easily destroyed ....

_ Owner ! You don't have to come out here ...

The person in the wheelchair waved his hand

_ It must be me who showed up ... Because her guardian is not someone you want to be able to defeat ...

_ What ? Who we can't beat?

The man sitting in a wheelchair, just opening his mouth, was wrapped tightly by a black tentacle.

_ [Looks like you know a bit about my master, right? ]

Alastor's shadow in his human form, smirked

_ [It's really impossible for you to live a long time, right? ]

Other shadows also appeared, they smiled to their ears, Alastor's shadow glared

_ [Kill them all, I don't want anyone alive]

Shadows hit the cloaked crowd, they rolled their eyes, skinned, and cut their stomachs to their gut.

Alastor's shadow stepped in the center of the circle, leaning down to look at the doll with pointed horns

_ [Unexpectedly able to see you again]

From behind the doll, a shadow emerged. The eyes are blood red, the horns are clearly visible on the head. It looked at the person in front of it

_ { Who are you ? }

_ [You make me sad, dear! ]

The shadow frowned

_ {Oh it's you! How many years have not seen you? }

_ [15 years, my lovely lady! ]

The shadow cleaner looks down at the doll then looks around again

_ { Where is she ? My master ... where is she? }

Alastor's shadow reverted to its original form

_ [ Do not worried ! My employer is taking care of her and protecting her]

The female silhouette looked around, then at the man in the wheelchair

_ {Quite commendable for you that you live long! The feud that year, I never forget! }

_ [Is he a Magnesian? ]

_ { Of course ! This guy has the ability to manipulate blood, so he can prolong his life by letting his blood get into someone else's body .....}

_ [Then it is almost impossible for him to be killed? ]

The female shadow smirked and dodged a head that had just been thrown

_ { Not necessarily ! Because this spell is very rare but is a natural magic! But ...}

The female shadow approached the man, ripping off his shirt

_ {.. He secretly learned it .. Since it's not an innate ability, he pays a very high price ... Typically like this! }

The female silhouette pointed to the line on the man's body

_ {Can you see? This body was badly damaged but he still had to return ...}

Alastor's shadow smiled faintly

_ [So he's limited to one place? ]

_ {Not really ... This man can still enter someone else's body to control it, but on the condition that he's not allowed to go too far from his body! }

Alastor's shadow is looking at a man in a wheelchair, then looking over a woman

_[ Let's go home ] 

The demon turned and looked at him  
_ {All right! }

And then she looked at the man, turned her back into the doll. The man suddenly threw up his hand, and two dark shadows became stuck. 

The shadow of Alastor grinding teeth

_ [Is the gripping... ]

The devil comes out of the doll

_ {Do you believe me ? }

She spoke gently. Alastor's shadow was struck by her cloud-light voice

_ [I trust you] 

The shadow mumbled something up, and shouted. 

_ { My master! Please give me the power to get away from this foul hand! }

[...]

Charlotte and Alastor were in the kitchen, and he stood beside her showing her how to make jambalaya.

Alastor is a great cook but except that he teaches too quickly and has a tendency to love doing it himself.

Charlotte could only watch him do and try to remember, but since the action was so fast it was close to her that she couldn't remember any of the instructions he gave her.

_ How is my dear? Do you see that simple?

Charlotte scratched her cheek, softly speaking

_ You work so fast ... So I can hardly grasp anything

Alastor frowned at her

_ Next time I will make it simpler and slower

Charlotte rubbed her cheeks with both hands and smiled at Alastor

_ Thank you, Mr. Castro!

Alastor softened his voice

_ You can call me "Alastor" or "Al" ... Don't call me "Castro" sounds weird

_ Oops! I'm sorry, Mr. Alastor!

Alastor cleared his throat

_ Just "Alastor" or "Al" only! Don't add words like "Mr. Alastor" I don't like that

Charlotte nodded, returning to her freshly finished dish.

Alastor looked at her for a moment, then spoke

_ Charlotte ...

_ Yes ?

_ You seem to ... Trust strangers, right?

Charlotte tilted her head, seemingly slightly puzzled by Alastor's question

_ What do you mean ? I don't really understand your question

Alastor moved closer to her and put his hand on the wall of the kitchen

_ You are very kind when you invite me in and you seem to trust me very much. Typically, you walked with me all afternoon without any fear or anything .... Even though we only met for the first time.

Charlotte was a bit dumbfounded

_ Didn't you say you knew me before?

Alastor frowned

_ Just because of that one sentence of mine that you trust me?

Charlotte nodded

_ You know a lot about me but did not kidnap or do anything before I knew you. That's why I trust you

Alastor hugged his face and laughed

_ Oh .. My dear little girl! What if someone else said the same thing? Do you still believe them?

Charlotte shook her head

_ Is not ! But if that person was you, I would believe it unconditionally. Because you are a good man

"Good man" This word Alastor hasn't heard back for a long time.

_ Do you believe I'm a good person?

Charlotte smiled mischievously

_ Yes ! And I have a hunch that you'll protect me

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter : Chii Minnoo ( @Chii49367976 )


End file.
